Everytime - Markhyuck ver
by dyoreo12
Summary: Jantung Mark tidak pernah beres jika matanya sudah bertemu pandang dengan mata Haechan. Pria keturunan Kanada-Korea itu juga tidak pernah absen memperhatikan Haechan di kampus setiap hari. Hanya Haechan yang dapat membuat Mark seperti itu. Kenapa? Ya, karna Mark yakin kalau Haechan adalah takdirnya. Mark berjanji akan melindungi Haechan sampai dia mati. [Markchan/Marhyuck/Nct]


**Title : Everytime [Markhyuck ver.]**

 **Cast**  
Mark Lee  
Lee Haechan

 **Other Cast**  
Lee Jeno  
Lucas Wong  
Na Jaemin  
Lee Taeyong

 **Genre**  
Romance  
Drama

 **Inspired :** Everytime - Chen [EXO] ft. Punch (OST. Descendant of The Sun)

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

 **ENJOY!~**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS!**

 **.**  
 **.**

 _Oh everytime i see you_  
 _When i see your eyes_  
 _My heart keeps fluttering_  
 _You're my destiny_  
 _The only person_  
 _I want to protect until the end of the world_

 **.**  
 **.**

Mark Lee, pria itu tengah mengamati seorang pria manis yang duduk tak jauh darinya, sudah hampir satu tahun belakangan ini hobi nya untuk memperhatikan pria manis itu tak pernah hilang, dia malah semakin menyukai atau bahkan mencintai hobi nya yang satu ini.

Ya. Mark menyukai dia, si pria berkulit tan dengan bibir berbentuk hati nya. Nama nya Lee Haechan, indah bukan?

Mark mengetahui Haechan karena mereka berada di angkatan yang sama hanya berbeda jurusan, Mark di jurusan kedokteran sedangkan Haechan di arsitektur namun hal itu tidak membuat Mark menyerah untuk mengetahui segala hal tentang Haechan. Selama satu tahun ini dia sudah mengetahui beberapa informasi tentang Haechan tentang tanggal lahirnya, hobi nya, makanan kesukaannya, alamat rumahnya, nama teman-temannya, bahkan nomor teleponnya! Namun Mark tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi Haechan karena menatap Haechan dari jauh seperti ini saja sudah membuat nya merasa bahagia.

Melihat mata itu yang kadang membulat lucu ketika menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan serta ketika bibir itu membuat senyum yang indah membuat Mark merasa itu sudah cukup. Oh iya, jangan lupakan rambut semerah buah cherry itu yang kadang sedikit berantakan akibat tertiup angin.

"Mark!"

Mark mendengar namanya yang dipanggil cukup keras membuat beberapa orang di kantin meliriknya, termasuk Haechan yang saat itu juga meliriknya.

Dan saat itu kedua mata Mark serta Haechan bertemu, Mark membeku ditempatnya merasa terhipnotis oleh kedua bola mata jernih itu beberapa saat kemudian Haechan memberikan senyum manisnya pada Mark sebelum memutuskan kontak mata itu.

Jantung Mark berdebar keras, dua kali lipat daripada biasanya! Mark bahkan tak memperhatikan kalau pria tinggi yang memanggil nya sudah duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"Ya! Mark Lee!" Panggilnya sambil mengguncangkan bahu Mark pelan.

Mark menatap pria berkulit putih di sampingnya itu, "Hae.. Haechan.."

"Huh?"

"Haechan menatapku!"

"Apa?"

"Dia juga memberiku senyuman!"

" _Neo micheosseo_?"

"Ya! Lucas Wong! Aku mendapatkannya!"

Lucas memutar bola matanya malas, "Mendapatkan? _Neo Pabboya_?"

"Ya, aku bodoh karena Haechan." Gumam Mark disertai senyuman bodohnya.

Lucas menghembuskan napasnya melihat tingkah Mark yang menurutnya sangat konyol, oh ayolah.. Mark Lee seorang pria tampan dan mempunyai banyak fans di kampus namun masih saja menjadi penggemar rahasia Haechan.

Mark itu buang-buang waktu menurut Lucas. Kenapa buang-buang waktu? Karena sesungguhnya Mark bisa saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Haechan dan Lucas yakin 100% kalau Haechan akan menerima nya dengan senang hati. Tapi si bodoh itu tetap saja tak pernah mendengarkannya.

"Sudahlah.. kau bilang saja kau suka padanya, aku yakin dia akan menerima mu."

"Ck.. dia belum tentu mengenalku, bisa-bisa dia mengatai aku orang aneh karena tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Balas Mark sambil terus menatap Haechan.

"Kau itu Mark Lee, siapa yang tak mengenalmu di kampus ini huh? Bahkan _hoobae-hoobae_ juga banyak yang mengenalmu tidak mungkin Haechan tidak mengenalmu. Lagipula dia pasti tidak akan menganggapmu aneh melainkan tersanjung karena disukai oleh pangeran kampus ini." Jelas Haechan panjang lebar.

Mark menatap Lucas sinis lewat ujung matanya, "Haechan berbeda dari orang lain Lucas."

"Yah dimatamu..!" Lucas mengangkat bahu, "Bagiku semua sama saja."

"Makanya segeralah cari pacar!" Sahut Mark kesal.

"Ck, pacar? Memang kau sendiri sudah punya?"

"Aku pu- Belum sih, tapi aku akan membuat Haechan menjadi pacarku." Jawab Mark optimis.

"Memang dia mau?" Goda Lucas.

Mark mengangguk, "Mau."

"Mungkin di dalam mimpimu." Balas Lucas acuh.

Mark memukul kepala Lucas, "Ya! Tak bisakah kau mendukung sahabatmu ini?"

"Mendukung? Aku sudah cukup lelah mendukungmu untuk menjadi stalkernya. Kalau kau pria sejati, kau harusnya keluar dan menunjukkan dirimu pada Haechan bukannya hanya mengamati dan melindunginya dari jauh seperti ini. Kalau kau seperti ini terus kapan Haechan akan melirikmu?" Lucas menghela napas, "Sudahlah aku kemari bukan mau ribut denganmu tapi aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau tadi kau dicari Jaehyun _hyung_ , katanya ingin membicarakan perihal technical meeting untuk perlombaan basket nanti."

"Denganku?"

"Yeah.. kau kan kapten."

"Hm, _arraseo_."

Mark menepuk bahunya pelan, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. aku ada kelas."

Mark mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Lucas kemudian saat ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Haechan duduk, meja itu sudah kosong. Mark mendengus dan mengacak rambutnya, "Aish.. Ini semua gara-gara Lucas jadi dia sudah pergi."

 **.**  
 **.**

 _When you look at me_  
 _When you look at me and smile_  
 _It feels like my heart will stop_  
 _How about you?_

 **.**  
 **.**

Mark memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Jaehyun setelah semua kelasnya selesai dan berbicara dengan Jaehyun tentang technical meeting menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam. Mark keluar dari ruang klub basket dengan wajah lelah karena menjadi ketua team basket itu memang tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Drrtt drrttt

Mark mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku blazernya lalu melihat pesan dari siapa yang masuk ke notifnya. Ternyata pesan itu berasal dari Jeno nya yang mengatakan kalau besok dia tidak bisa latihan basket karena ada urusan yang berkaitan dengan masalah perusahaan ayahnya.

Mark kadang merasa minder dengan Jeno yang bisa kuliah, bermain basket, sekaligus mengurus perusahaan keluarga nya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kalau dia sih belum tentu sanggup, Mark baru saja ingin mengetikkan balasan untuk Jeno sebelum tubuhnya tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

BRUKK

Terdengar suara buku-buku berjatuhan di lantai, Mark menatap buku itu sesaat sebelum menatap seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya untuk meminta maaf, namun sebelum itu sempat terjadi Mark merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan dia membeku ditempatnya melihat yang berdiri dihadapannya ternyata pria yang selama ini dia kagumi dari jauh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Haechan.

"Ah.. maaf aku tidak melihat jalan." Ujar Haechan.

Dan saat itu Mark merasa mendengar suara malaikat.. Oh Tuhan.. suara Haechan benar-benar indah! Dan dia pastikan suara Haechan adalah suara favorite nya sejak saat ini.

"Uhm.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Haechan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dihadapan wajah Mark.

Mark tersadar dan mengusap tengkuknya gugup, "Uhm.. aku.. maaf aku tidak melihat karena terlalu fokus pada ponselku."

Haechan tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Tidak apa."

Kemudian Haechan berlutut untuk mengambil buku-buku nya yang jatuh dan melihat hal itu Mark pun segera ikut berlutut untuk membantu Haechan dan entah bagaimana caranya, kini tangan Mark dan Haechan saling bersentuhan ketika ingin mengambil satu buku yang tersisa. Kejadian tak disengaja tersebut kembali membuat mata mereka lagi-lagi bertatapan selama beberapa detik, Haechan juga tersenyum kecil pada Mark.

Mark yang tersadar segera menjauhkan tangannya dari Haechan dengan gugup. Oh Tuhan.. jantungnya serasa mau berhenti! Bahkan Mark tidak akan menyesal jika waktu berhenti disini.

"Maaf." Gumam Mark dengan canggung.

Haechan menggeleng dan berdiri, "Ani, terima kasih sudah membantuku Mark-ssi."

Mata Mark membulat kaget, Haechan mengetahui namanya?!

"Kau.. mengetahui namaku?" Tanya Mark polos.

Haechan tergelak, "Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu di kampus ini Mark-ssi? Mark Lee, mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran dan ketua team basket kampus juga kan?" Tebak Haechan.

Mark mengangguk kaku akibat terlalu shock sekaligus bahagia, "Uh.. apa kau mau pulang?"

"Oh.. belum sih, aku masih ada tugas, jadi aku meminjam beberapa buku di perpustakaan dan aku akan segera mengerjakan tugas ku di kantin sekarang."

"Boleh aku menemanimu?" Mark segera mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dengan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan menunggu jawaban pria manis dihadapannya, kedua mata Haechan juga kini membulat kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Mark.

Sedetik kemudian Haechan mengangguk, "Boleh saja. Apa kau sudah tidak ada kelas lagi?"

"Tidak." Jawab Mark dengan cepat.

"Baiklah.. ayo."

Dan saat itu juga Mark bersumpah tidak akan melupakan hari bersejarahnya ini!

 **.**  
 **.**

 _It's really hard for me to handle_  
 _All day, i think of you_  
 _We went in circles for a long time_  
 _But even if it's now, i'm alright_

 **.**  
 **.**

Semenjak hari itu.. Hubungan Haechan dan Mark semakin dekat, mereka sering mengobrol bersama di kampus, makan bersama dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Bahkan, Haechan juga kadang menemani Mark latihan basket dan dua hari yang lalu Mark menemukan hobi barunya yaitu mengantarkan Haechan pulang ke rumahnya.

Mark menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Mark benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Dia benar-benar sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona seorang Lee Haechan.

Akhir-akhir ini Mark sampai sering tidak fokus ketika belajar, pria keturunan Korea-Kanada itu selalu teringat dengan senyum Haechan, tawa Haechan, pukulan-pukulan halus Haechan saat pria manis itu kesal karena Mark yang sering menggodanya, juga jangan lupakan gigi kelinci nya yang selalu membuat bibir ranum itu tidak bisa tertutup dengan rapat.

Mark Lee benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Lee Haechan.

Mark Lee sudah terjebak di labirin tak kasat mata yang sudah dibangun oleh Lee Haechan dan Mark tidak akan pernah keberatan, dia baik-baik saja, atau bisa dibilang dia menyukainya.

"Mark!"

Mark melirik kakaknya yang berdiri diambang pintu, "Apa Taeyong _hyung_?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali." Tanya kakaknya sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya.

"Memang kenapa?" Mark menyipitkan matanya, " _Hyung_ tak suka ya melihat aku bahagia?" Tanya Mark balik sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

"Ck.. anak ini memang sudah gila, jadi siapa orang malang itu?"

"Huh?"

"Orang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta Mark Lee.. siapa?"

Mark menatap kakaknya kaget, "Bagaimana _hyung_ tahu?"

Taeyong mengangkat bahu, "Kau adikku Lee."

Mark tersenyum membayangkan wajah Haechan, "Namanya Lee Haechan."

"Nama yang cantik.. tapi sayang, nasibnya malang sekali."

"Tentu saja namanya cantik tapi apa maksudmu nasibnya malang?" Protes Mark tak terima.

Taeyong lagi-lagi mengangkat bahu, "Yah.. malang saja disukai pria sepertimu."

"Yak! _Hyung_!"

Taeyong tertawa puas, "Aku bercanda.. Lain kali kenalkan pada ku, _abeoji_ serta _eomma_." Saran kakak satu-satunya itu.

" _Arraseo_." Mark kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Pasti akan kulakukan."

 **.**  
 **.**

 _Don't leave me_  
 _Even if we can't see our futures_  
 _Will you believe in me and wait for me?_

 **.**  
 **.**

Hari perlombaan basket Mark dan team nya pun tiba, di babak pertama mereka menang melawan Hankook University dengan poin 22 - 38, dan di babak kedua mereka menang lagi dari Kirin University dengan poin 10 - 40.

Sekarang team Kyunghee University sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan menyaksikan pertandingan antara Korea University melawan Hansang University, pertandingan ini menentukan siapa yang akan melaju ke final dan akan menjadi lawan Kyunghee University, kampus Mark dan teman-temannya.

"MARK LEE!"

Mark mencari suara yang memanggilnya dan tersenyum sangat lebar begitu melihat Haechan berada di antara suporter kampusnya yang lain. Haechan terlihat sangat menggemaskan, pria manis itu memakai kaos putih kebesaran, celana jeans hitam, dan sneakers adidas berwarna putih. Rambut merahnya juga membuat diri Haechan terlihat semakin imut.

" _FIGHTINGG_!" Serunya menyemangati.

Mark tidak begitu mendengarnya karena disana begitu ramai namun dia masih bisa membaca gerakan bibir Haechan. Kapten basket team Kyunghee University itu mengangguk dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya untuk Haechan.

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun menepuk pundaknya, "Mark."

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Habis ini kita yang main, bersiaplah."

Mark mengangguk dan meneguk habis air mineralnya sebelum kembali memperhatikan pertandingan yang hanya tinggal tersisa waktu lima menit lagi.

Tak lama kemudian bunyi peluit terdengar yang menandakan penertandingan sudah selesai. Pertandingan tadi diakhiri dengan Korea University yang memenangkan pertandingan, Korea University bermain dengan sangat bagus karena berhasil mencetak poin 8 - 54. Poin yang cukup membuat Mark sedikit gugup.

Sebenarnya, dari awal Mark memang sudah mengantisipasi Korea University karena menurut informasi yang di dengarnya kalau Korea University merupakan salah satu universitas yang mempunyai klub basket paling bagus di Korea. Tapi Mark percaya, dia dan team nya bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini dan akan membawa pulang piala emas itu.

Sebelum memasuki lapangan Mark berkumpul bersama teman-temannya serta Jaehyun yang menjadi pengarahnya, Mark berdoa dalam hati semoga kali ini ia dapat kembali membawa tim nya menuju kemenangan karena bagaimanapun juga dia ingin menunjukkan kepada Mark kalau latihannya selama ini tidak akan sia-sia begitu saja. Pria yang digilai banyak mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di kampusnya itu juga ingin sekali menunjukkan pada Haechan sisi kerennya yang lain agar Haechan bisa semakin terpesona dengan dirinya.

Oke, mungkin itu berlebihan, karena ia kadang merasa geli sendiri dengan pikirannya seperti anak SMA yang baru jatuh cinta pertama kali saja. Tapi memang benar sih, dia baru pertama kali jatuh cinta jadi maklumkan saja.

Pertandingan dimulai Korea University dan Kyunghee University mulai saling merebut bola dan mencoba sekeras mungkin mencetak poin. Para suporter dari kedua kampus tersebut juga semakin kencang meneriakan nama klub masing-masing, begitupun dengan Haechan yang berdiri diantara suporter Kyunghee University meneriakan satu persatu nama pemain basket yang bermain termasuk Mark.

Haechan tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya terhadap pria berkulit tan itu, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang melihat Mark bermain disana. Melihat pria itu mendribble bola orange itu membuat Mark terlihat sangat keren dan hal itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Haechan terjatuh ke dalam pesona ketua team basket itu.

"MARK LEE! MARK LEE!" Serunya.

"Kau dekat sekali dengan Mark sekarang."

Haechan menyetujui pernyataan sahabatnya, Na Jaemin, "Dia baik dan menyenangkan.. Melihat Mark disana itu membuatnya semakin terlihat semakin keren."

"Wah.. Haechan memuji seorang pria." Kekeh Jaemin.

"Kenapa? Memang hanya kau yang boleh memuji Jeno? Aku juga boleh kan?" Tanya Haechan setengah bercanda.

Jaemin mengangguk dan bersorak ketika Lucas mencetak satu poin untuk Kyunghee, "Kau menyukai nya?"

"Ya?"

"Mark.. Kau menyukainya?" Ulang Jaemin.

Haechan tersenyum malu, "Sepertinya."

"Kau yakin masih ingin pergi? Aku takut kau menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Haechan dengan wajah murung, Jaemin yang melihatnya merangkul sahabatnya itu mencoba menyemangatinya.

"Masa depanmu penting tapi perasaanmu juga." Jaemin menepuk bahu Haechan, "Pikirkan baik-baik dan sekarang ayo kita dukung mereka lagi."

Haechan kembali tersenyum cerah dan kembali meneriakan kata-kata penyemangat untuk team basket universitasnya namun suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorokan begitu melihat Mark terjatuh di tengah lapangan. Haechan mulai panik ketika ia melihat wajah kesakitan Mark, pertandingan dihentikan sementara dan Mark dibawa ke pinggir lapangan dengan bantuan Jeno serta Lucas.

Haechan menatap was-was kearah waktu yang tersisa, tinggal tiga menit lagi dan Mark terluka. Kampusnya tertinggal 8 poin dari Korea University, kalau begini kampusnya bisa kalah. Mata Haechan kembali menatap Mark yang kini kakinya tengah disemprotkan sesuatu oleh Jaehyun, kemudian kakinya diputar-putar oleh Jeno.

Haechan menyimpulkan kalau kaki Mark terkilir dan itu terlihat menyakitkan karena wajah Mark yang meringis kecil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Jaehyun terlihat berbicara sesuatu dengan Mark sebelum akhirnya Mark mengangguk lemas dan memberikan handband kaptennya kepada Jeno.

Haechan membulatkan matanya. Apa cedera Mark begitu parah sehingga ia tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan?

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan dengan Mark yang digantikan oleh Jungwoo. Haechan hampir saja menangis saat melihat wajah sedih dan kecewa Mark di tepi lapangan kalau saja Jaemin tidak menenangkannya. Sahabatnya mengatakan kalau pria keturunan Korea-Kanada itu akan baik-baik saja.

"Mark tidak apa-apa, itu hal kecil untuknya." Ujar Jaemin menenangkan.

Haechan mengangguk kecil. Sekarang Haechan tidak kembali berteriak-teriak seperti Jaemin, dia hanya terdiam mengamati Mark dari jauh. Sisa waktu tinggal satu setengah menit lagi dan Mark semakin terlihat gusar ditempatnya. Terlihat Mark memanggil Jaehyun dan berbicara sejenak kepada Jaehyun sebelum akhirnya Jaehyun menghela napas dan meminta pertukaran pemain.

Mark berdiri dengan sedikit tertatih kearah lapangan, Lucas dan Jeno mendekatinya dan Mark menganggukan kepala nya singkat kemudian mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Pertandingan kembali di mulai, Kyunghee University harus mengejar 4 poin lagi untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Mark berdiri tak jauh dari ring, dan dengan sedikit tertatih dia memberikan kode pada Jeno untuk memberikan bola padanya. Untunglah Jeno dan Mark sudah lama bermain bersama sehingga pria pemilik eye smile itu mengerti tentang kodenya.

Tepat ketika bola orange itu dilempar oleh Jeno dan sudah berada di tangannya, dia melempar bola itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan... masuk!

Suporter Kyunghee bersorak kencang termasuk Haechan. Dia bahkan meneriakan nama Mark kencang sekali, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat usaha Mark. Kini tinggal setengah menit lagi dan jika lemparan Jeno masuk maka skor nya akan seri dan ada pertambahan waktu lagi.

Jeno melempar bola kearah Yuta dan masuk! Poin seri saat peluit dibunyikan.

Pinalti 4 kali dan Korea University gagal memasukkan 1 kali. Ini kesempatan terakhir Kyunghee dan Jeno membiarkan Mark yang melakukannya.

Haechan menautkan jari-jarinya dan berdoa dalam hati semoga Mark berhasil, dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Mark mulai mengambil posisi.

Tiga detik..

Dua detik..

Mark melempar bola nya dan..

Masuk!

Bola itu masuk ke dalam ring! Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyunghee unggul satu poin dari Korea University.

Semua suporter Kyunghee University bersorak gembira bahkan Haechan dan Jaemin berpelukan karena begitu bahagia. Di tengah lapangan Mark juga di angkat oleh Jaehyun dan mendapat sorakan besar dari teman-temannya satu teamnya.

Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa karena melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang lucu itu, dan ketika dia diturunkan Jaehyun matanya mengedarkan pandangan kearah tempat Haechan berdiri tadi namun Haechan sudah tidak ada disana. Mark mengernyit dan melihat ke sekeliling namun tetap tidak menemukan Haechan dimanapun.

"Mencariku?" Tanya sebuah suara yang kini sudah menjadi suara favoritenya.

Mark membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum begitu melihat Haechan sudah berdiri dihadapannya, "Ya, aku mencarimu." Mark mengacak rambut Haechan gemas, "Kau manis.. Terima kasih sudah mendukung kami."

Pipi Haechan merona karena malu, "Kau keren." Cicitnya malu-malu.

Mark terkekeh melihat Haechan yang malu-malu, "Habis ini kau ada acara?" Tanya Mark.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Pergi bersamaku?" Tawar Mark.

"Memangnya kau tidak kumpul bersama anak-anak yang lain?"

"Bukan masalah."

"Baiklah." Jawab Haechan setuju, "Tapi kakimu.."

"Ah.." Mark menatap pergelangan kakinya lalu tersenyum pada Haechan, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi.."

"Tunggu aku didepan, aku kesana dulu."

Haechan akhirnya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Mark sebelum pria itu pergi untuk berfoto bersama team nya dan berganti pakaian. Haechan dan Jaemin memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari stadium untuk menunggu Jeno, Lucas serta Mark didepan.

Cukup lama mereka berdiri disana sampai akhirnya Jeno keluar bersama Mark serta Lucas disampingnya lalu mereka menghampiri Haechan dan Jaemin.

"Wah.. kalian banyak fans ya." Kekeh Jaemin melihat banyaknya hadiah yang diterima ketiga pria tampan itu.

Lucas mendengus, "Mereka menghamburkan uang mereka untuk hal seperti ini.. astaga konyol sekali."

"Harusnya kau bersyukur mendapat semua itu jadi kau tak perlu membelinya lagi dengan uang mu sendiri." Balas Mark disetujui oleh Jeno.

"Jadi kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Lucas.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Haechan." Jawab Mark.

"Aku juga akan pergi bersama Jaemin." Jelas Jeno lalu melirik Lucas disampingnya, "Kau?"

"Yah.. ke apartement, aku tidak punya seseorang untuk diajak berkencan sih." Sahut Lucas cuek, Lucas memang orang yang tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah percintaannya dia hanya selalu memikirkan pendidikan dan cara membentuk tubuhnya.

Jaemin berdecih, "Makanya carilah, jangan berkencan dengan kertas dan buku terus."

Lucas memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah.. Seperti kau dan Jeno sudah jadian saja."

"Apa? Hei-"

Mark membuka suaranya untuk menghentikan Jaemin serta Lucas, "Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, sampai jumpa!" Pamitnya sambil menarik lengan Haechan.

Mark itu paling malas mendengar Lucas dan Jaemin kalau berdebat, sudah berisik, tidak ada isinya, makan waktu pula.. jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari situ.

Mark berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih kearah motor merahnya dan memberikan helm untuk Haechan, "Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Haechan.

"Kau maunya kemana?"

"Taman kota bagaimana?"

"Call." Mark menaiki motornya dan menghidupkan mesinnya, "Naiklah."

"Benar kakimu baik-baik saja..?"

Mark mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Akhirnya, Haechan naik di kursi belakang dan memegang pinggang Mark. Haechan selalu suka ketika menaiki motor Mark karena motor Mark adalah motor pertama yang pernah ia naiki, sebelumnya dia selalu berpergian dengan mobil atau taksi atau bus jadi jarang sekali menggunakan motor.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di taman kota, stadium tempat Mark bertanding memang tak jauh dari taman kota sehingga mereka cepat sampai. Begitu Mark memarkirkan motornya, pria populer itu mengajak Haechan untuk membeli burger dan cola dulu di salah satu restoran cepat saji karena perutnya yang lapar.

Begitu ia sudah membelinya, Haechan dan Mark memilih berjalan di sekitar taman untuk mencari tempat duduk disana, hari ini hari Sabtu sehingga di taman kota cukup ramai. Ketika ada bangku kosong disalah satu sudut taman yang lebih sepi Mark segera mengajak Haechan untuk duduk disana sambil memakan burger nya.

"Kau sering kemari?" Tanya Mark memulai pembicaraan.

"Jarang, aku hanya kemari kalau kadang penat dengan tugas kuliahku. Lagipula akan aneh rasanya kalau aku berjalan-jalan sendiri disini." Jelas Haechan sambil memakan burgernya, "Kau sendiri? Kau suka pergi kemari?"

"Suka. Waktu SMA aku sering kesini sehabis pulang sekolah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Enak sekali.. dulu aku tidak boleh berpergian kalau pulang sekolah."

Mark menelan burgernya, "Kenapa?"

"Orang tua ku sangat over protektif padaku jadi.. Yah.. begitulah.." Jawab Haechan setelah meminum colanya.

"Ah.." Mark ikut meneguk cola nya, "Mungkin mereka terlalu menyayangimu makanya begitu."

Haechan mengangguk menyetujui, "Benar.. mereka selalu memaksaku ini itu, bahkan mereka memaksaku untuk pindah ke Jepang."

Mark tertegun, "Jepang?"

"Iya, mereka memintaku melanjutkan kuliah disana."

"Lalu kau pergi?"

"Sepertinya." Haechan menghela napas, "Aku tak punya pilihan lagi Mark."

"Ta.. Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Yah mereka tak perduli, hanya Jaemin yang peduli dan dia juga mendukungku saja."

"Kau tidak bertanya pendapatku?" Tanya Mark tiba-tiba.

Haechan menatap Mark bingung, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak bertanya apakah aku menyetujui nya atau tidak? Apa aku bukan orang penting di matamu?"

"Kurasa kau setu-"

"Tidak." Sela Mark, "Jangan pergi."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Haechan, "Takut merindukanku ya?" Kekehnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Haechan terdiam ditempatnya menatap mata Mark yang sedang menatapnya serius, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal Mark.." Haechan bergumam sedih, "Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan orang tuaku."

"Kau bisa membahagiakan orang tuamu walaupun kau tinggal." Balas Mark.

Haechan menggeleng, "Mereka tahu apa yang terbaik untukku."

"Tapi kalau kau meninggalkanku aku hancur Haechan-ah." Lirih Mark.

Haechan menatap Mark tak percaya, "Mark.."

"Aku tahu mungkin aku memang tidak bisa melihat masa depan mu. Aku tidak bisa tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu seperti kedua orang tua mu, atau yang lainnya.. tapi aku jamin, aku bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu Haechan." Mark menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jemari Haechan, "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku dan percaya padaku." Pinta Haechan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mata Haechan mengeluarkan setitik air mata ketika dia mengerjap, dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang..

 **.**  
 **.**

 _My one and only_  
 _Have I ever told you_  
 _That you are my everything?_  
 _You're my destiny_  
 _I want to_  
 _Protect you until the end of the world_

 **.**  
 **.**

"Kau... satu-satunya orang yang membuat hatiku bergetar saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku yakin kalau kau adalah takdirku sejak saat itu.. Ketika melihat mata mu dan senyummu aku merasa tenang, ketika mendengar tawamu aku merasa bahagia, dan ketika aku berdua bersamamu aku merasa bahwa kau adalah takdirku. Kau sangat berarti bagiku Lee Haechan. Kau adalah segala nya bagiku." Mark menggenggam tangan Haechan semakin erat, "Kumohon Haechan-ah, tinggalah disini demi aku.. kalau kau pergi aku akan hancur."

"Ta-tapi orang tuaku.."

"Aku akan melindungimu, aku akan berbicara pada mereka agar kau bisa tinggal."

"Mark, kumohon jangan begini.." Haechan berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, namun Mark malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Air mata Haechan kembali menetes, "Mark Lee.."

Mark menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi Haechan, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh Haechan.. Aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu, dan aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku.. Jadi kumohon, jangan hancurkan aku."

 **.**  
 **.**

 _I want to love you_  
 _Oh oh oh oh_  
 _Your eyes, your smile, even your scent_  
 _Baby Oh oh oh oh_  
 _Remember_  
 _Oh oh oh oh_  
 _We are always together_  
 _I love you_

 **.**  
 **.**

Haechan menghela napasnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Haechan.

Mark terdiam ditempatnya, menatap Haechan dalam diam sebelum kembali membuka bibirnya, "Aku-"

"Ketika melihat matamu pertama kali aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda denganmu, ketika mendengar suaramu aku merasa bahwa suaramu adalah suara terseksi yang pernah aku dengar jadi aku menyukainya." Jelas Haechan membuat Mark mau tak mau tersenyum, "Ketika aku melihat senyummu aku juga merasakan jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, dan saat aku duduk di motor dan memeluk pinggangmu aku menyukai wangi tubuhmu yang sangat maskulin. Aku menyukai itu semua Mark."

"Aku juga." Mark tersenyum, "Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Lee Haechan." Mark mengangkat tangannya dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya dibibir merah Haechan, "Tapi, jauh didalam hatiku.. Aku juga ingin merasakan ini.."

Haechan menahan napasnya saat melihat Mark semakin mendekatkan wajah tampannya, perlahan-lahan Haechan menutup kedua matanya dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut berada diatas bibirnya, menciumnya dan melumatnya secara perlahan. Tangan Haechan yang sedari tadi berada diatas pahanya kini beralih kearah dada Mark, meremas pelan kaos bagian depan yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

Ketika Mark merasakan Haechan mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas dengan benar, ia segera memundurkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mark menarik kedua sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman hangat, "Aku mencintaimu."

Pipi Haechan yang sudah merah semakin memerah, bahkan kini warna merah itu sudah merambat sampai ke telinga nya, "A-Aku juga."

Mark yang gemas melihat Haechan segera membawa pria manis itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya sambil mengecupi puncak kepalanya berkali-kali, "Jangan pergi.. Tinggalah."

Haechan mengangguk kecil di pundak Mark, "Uhm.."

"Aku akan bicara dengan orangtuamu."

Lagi-lagi Haechan mengangguk, "Uhm.."

"Aku mau kita pacaran."

Awalnya Haechan sudah ingin mengangguk, namun ia tersadar dan menatap wajah Mark dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Apa?"

Mark terkekeh, mencubit kedua pipi Haechan gemas, "Aku bilang, aku mau kita pacaran."

"Oh.." Gumam Haechan mengerti.

"Oh?" Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan."

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apapun. Selain penolakkan."

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau secara tidak langsung memaksaku tahu."

"Memang, jadi.. Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Iya, aku mau." Jawab Haechan penuh keyakinan.

Mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kebahagiaannya lagi, dia langsung membawa Haechan kembali ke dalam pelukan eratnya, "Kita harus selalu bersama. Oke?"

"Nanti kau bosan bersamaku terus."

"Tidak akan." Sahut Mark cepat.

Haechan tergelak, "Baiklah."

Kapten tim basket itu mengecup dahi Haechan selama beberapa detik, " _I love you_."

Haechan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas, menunjukkan deretan gigi ratanya disertai eyesmile yang lucu, " _Love you too_."

 **.**  
 **.**

 **END**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **Hai~**

 **Kenapa di judulnya ada tulisan Markhyuck ver? Karena aku udh pernah publish cerita ini pake cast Kaisoo di ffn juga sih, trus dari kemaren tuh sebenernya udh pengen banget bisa publish cerita baru tpi ga ada ide. Trus pas liat draft lama, ketemulah sama ff ini lgi dan ff ini tuh song fanfiction kaisoo favorite aku jdi aku pengen publish ff ini lgi pake cast markhyuck.. Walaupun ada beberapa perubahan dari versi kaisoo tpi jalan cerita nya ga beda kok, kalau kalian tertarik buat baca yg kaisoo boleh kok, baca aja wkwkwk**

 **Semoga ff ini bisa bikin kalian seneng hehehe, abis yaa di twitter aku tu markhyuck shipper akhir" ini lgi pada galau ama markhyuck gara" byk bgt nohyuck moment, jgn pada galau ya wkwk markhyuck msh berjaya kok cm ga didepan kamera aja /sok tau/**

 **Yaudah gitu ajaa, jgn lupa review buat yg udh baca ;)**

 **See You!~**

ps : yg punya twitter sm akun wattpad yu kita followan wkwk~

twt kimvellaaaaaa_

wp dyoreo12


End file.
